Impossible dream
by Kuchiki Kibe Midori
Summary: Un poco de ayuda era lo que hacía falta para volver realidad ese sueño imposible. ONE SHOT


Hola a todos!

Ps ya me tienen por acá dándo lata de nuevo, con una nueva historia ichihime que resultó de un sábado muuuuuuuuy aburrido. Dio buenos frutos, o no?

Espero que les guste. Fue muy emocionante hacerlo...y me tardé más en ponerle nombre que en escribirlo jaja

Disclaimer: Bleach y todos los personajes incluidos son de Tite Kubo. Por cierto que cancelaron la serie, la gente deja de verla por tanto relleno (trollface). Gracias a la comadre por el chisme(?).

* * *

****Impossible dream****

A mitad de la comunidad de Karakura, existen muchos establecimientos de comida "rápida". Llamada así por la velocidad en que la sirven, a pesar de ser comida sana y bien preparada. En uno de estos establecimientos, un joven de cabello naranja experimenta su primer trabajo de medio tiempo. Un sábado de cada mes debe presentarse a apoyar todo el día, por la demanda de gente que se presenta. Por esta misma razón, no se encuentra de buen humor.

-¡Oi! ¡Kurosaki! ¡Saca de una vez la col y comienza a picarla, debe estar desinfectada y limpia para los primeros clientes!

-Hai...

-¡Y limpia de una vez las mesas, estas sucias!

-Hai...

-¡Y saca la basura, ya la puedo oler hasta acá!

-Hai...

Un trapazo sintió el pelinaranja, que observaba por la ventana del establecimiento, embelesado, una tienda cercana.

-¡AUCH!-levantó el puño en señal amenazante, cuanto observó que había sido su jefe quien lo acababa de golpear.-

El superior se levantó el sombrero para mirarlo fríamente, con un aire asesino.

-¿Me has oído, verdad...Kurosaki?

-Ehhh siii Urahara-san...ya voy ya voy-el de ojos cafés se levantó rápidamente, limpiándose el sudor frio que tenía en la nuca.

Al poco rato, llegó un grupo de chicas, las primeras clientas del día, cuyo lema sostenía "mejor salir a comprar temprano y comer fuera, que no medirte la ropa".

-¡Hey, Urahara!

-¡Qué hay de nuevo!

-¡Naranja podrida!

Entraron, respectivamente, Rangiku Matsumoto, la clienta cuya comida se iba a sus pechos en su totalidad, Tatsuki Arisawa, amiga y Kuchiki Rukia, amiga de todos y hermana del dueño de la franquicia de restaurantes.

De mala cara, vestido como mesero del Vip's, Ichigo se acercó a atenderlas. No le gustaba tener que servirles a ellas, que no eran más que una bola de chicas mimadas, que se la pasaban gastando dinero sin ton ni son, les gustaba bromearlo hasta casi hacerlo humillarse, y lo peor de todo es que a la pequeña Kuchiki, parecía gustarle el joven en cuestión. Urahara disfrutaba mucho de ver el maltrato hacia el joven, pues sentía que eso de pisotear el orgullo ayudaba a la humildad...y esas chicas siempre dejaban buena propina.

-Buenos días, sean bienvenidas al local de comida rápida "El bankai más rápido de Karakura", mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo y soy su mese...

-¡Bufón!-Soltó con aire de superioridad Rangiku Matsumoto.

-...soy su bufón, ¿En qué puedo servirles?-Dijo Ichigo, en "automático".

-¡Bien! Cada día eres mejor mesero, ¡Le diré a nii-sama que te dé diez minutos más en el almuerzo!-y comenzó a reír la pelinegra de ojos violetas, Rukia.

-Dame dos especiales, 3 malteadas, una ensalada gigante de col, 3 platos de tempura con arroz y... ¿Tallarines?-comentó Tatsuki, dirigiéndose a las otras, quienes asintieron-Bien, 3 platos de tallarines.

-De acuerdo-e Ichigo salió disparado a la cocina.

Para la mala suerte de Ichigo, este sábado en especial estaba sólo. Sus demás compañeros de trabajo se habían librado del trabajo fingiendo festividades raras y funerales sorpresivos. Pero Kurosaki había tenido que ir, para no dejar abandonado y sólo a su jefe. Entró corriendo el pelinaranja, y con mano experta comenzó a preparar el largo pedido. Poco a poco, la mesa de las chicas se fue llenando de comida, que era devorada en segundos.

Mientras tanto, comenzaron a entrar los clientes del día. Habituales clientes sabatinos, como los Ryoka, un grupo de cantantes que se establecía en la plaza para ganar unas monedas o los chicos de la tienda Ishida, Ryuuken, y su hijo, Uryuu, que atendían en la mejor tienda de ropa de caballeros de la ciudad. Algunos se llevaban la comida, otros pedían que la llevaran hasta sus establecimientos.

Uno tras otro volaban los pedidos en la cocina. Con gran destreza, Ichigo iba terminando de cocinar, empaquetar y entregar la comida. Mientras su superior se dedicaba a recibir el dinero de cada orden.

Se acercaba el medio día, e Ichigo tenía un momento para respirar un poco. Tal había sido la demanda de esa mañana, que no notó cuando el grupillo de chicas se retiró. Sonrió, ligeramente, limpiándose la frente el sudor, y estiró un poco las extremidades.

Escuchó sonar los zapatos de madera de su jefe, y atento esperó. Urahara entró con un bastonazo volador, que alcanzó a doblar las rodillas de Ichigo, quien terminó en el suelo.

-Mal hecho, Kurosaki-san~, parece que nunca estás lo suficientemente preparado.

Ichigo le dirigió una mirada asesina, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Bien, almorcemos algo, prepara mi platillo favorito, ya sabes~

-Si, ensalada doble de col con mucho aderezo, plato de tallarines chico, condimentado con salsa extrapicante, dos rollos primavera con 2 pedazos de zanahoria por cada pedazo de brócoli, un plato grande arroz con frituras de carne de cerdo encima y una malteada de chocolate, con chocolate extra. Tres alka seltzer con Tehuacán para bajar la panza y una grúa para moverlo de aquí-dijo de memoria el ojicafé.

-¡Y lo que quieras almorzar, tienes 10 minutos para servirme!

El pelinaranja volteó a mirarlo.

-Rukia dijo que me darías 10 minutos más para almorzar.

-Pues son los que ocupas preparando la comida, así que apúrate-Sonrió el mayor y se sentó en la única mesa que está afuera del establecimiento.

7 minutos con 40 segundos después (cuenta cronometrada por Kisuke), salió Kurosaki, sirviendo los platillos en la mesa. Él llevaba para comer un plato de arroz con cerdo a la teriyaki, tempura de brochetas y un gran vaso de té helado.

Se sentaron ambos, y sin darse cuenta, Ichigo se quedó contemplando la tienda de enfrente, ante su acompañante que devorada cual triturador de basura.

En la tienda de ropa, al cruzar la calle, Orihime Inoue tenía un trabajo de media jornada. Su semana abarcaba el día sábado, cosa que no le disgustaba, pues al salir podía pasar a comer a la tienda de Kisuke, el amigo de la infancia de su jefa.

-Orihime, ¿Ya sacaste los nuevos modelos?

-¡Hai, Yoruichi-san! Ya están en exhibición en los maniquíes de la ventana.

-Muy bien, ¿Quieres un café? Está haciendo frio.

-¡De acuerdo!

La chica entró en una puerta, detrás del mostrador, a donde tenían una cafetera y sus respectivas tazas. Yoruichi era una jefa enérgica, pero muy justa. Y a Orihime le encantaba su trabajo.

Cerca de las 11 de la mañana, un grupo de chicas había llegado a comprar. A Orihime le parecía muy divertido recibirlas, pues eran extremadamente superficiales, si una sola dudaba de cómo se le veía alguna de las prendas, la cambiaban, estaban obsesionadas con mantener su figura y eran clientas preferidas del banco, cuya tarjeta de crédito se utilizaba sin cesar. Pedían y pedían vestidos en diferentes tallas, pues una tenía el pecho prominente, la otra era muy delgada y pequeña, y la otra no tenía pechos (o eso parecía).

Después de muchas vueltas con más y más vestidos y blusas de colores vivos (temporada primavera-verano), Orihime estaba cansada. Yoruichi le dio una botella con agua, y salió a platicar con las chicas. Ese era su mejor truco. Siempre sabía cómo convencerlas de comprar el 80% de lo que se habían probado, y a veces hasta en varios colores una misma prenda.

-¡Oi, Inoue!

-Rukia-san, ¿Qué sucede?

-No sube el cierre, ¡Ayúdame!

Orihime miró la talla del vestido y se dio cuenta de algo que presagiaba el fin del mundo, para esas chicas. Kuchiki Rukia, la más económicamente poderosa, había engordado dos tallas. Se les acababa el mundo.

Algo nerviosa, Orihime trató de hacer algo. Fingió forzar un poco el cierre y se le prendió el foco.

-Rukia-san, ¡Tienes puesto un vestido con detalle! ¡Tiene mal puesta la talla!

-¡WAAA! ¡QUITAMELO QUITAMELOOOOO!

Rápidamente la pelinaranja avisó a su jefa, quien siendo una excelente costurera, alcanzó a cambiar las tallas. Quien avisara a Rukia de su aumento de peso, corría gran peligro.

Mientras Rukia se media de nuevo la blusa, Tatsuki le comentó

-Rukia...estás gorda...

Y la jefa y la trabajadora se parapetaron tras el mostrador. Rangiku se acercó a la pequeña pelinegra a observarla cuidadosamente.

-Oye, es cierto, no tendrá que ver con el chico de la otra noche, ¿No?-Comentó la rubia de grandes pechos.

Se escuchó la risilla de Tatsuki, y la aludida se puso muy colorada.

-¡Cl-Claro que no! ¡Lo que pasa es que no le he querido llamar!

Arisawa comenzó a reír más fuerte.

-Seguro, y has estado comiendo helado como foca por felicidad y no porque te hayan dejado.

Y se rio acompañada por la rubia.

Rato después, ya más calmado todo y con la amenaza nuclear desactivada, se retiró el grupo de chicas, dejando una gran pila de ropa que debía ser empaquetada y enviada a la mansión Kuchiki, el afamado joven empresario cuya carrera iba en ascenso.

-Oi, Orihime, ha sido una mañana muy ajetreada, ¿Te parece si comemos algo?

-¡Si, Yoruichi-san! ¿Quiere que vaya a pedir comida o trae?

-Nah, ve a pedir algo con Kisuke, hoy está trabajando Ichigo.-Rio la morena, sabiendo que el joven le gustaba a su ayudante.

La chica se sonrojó, recordando que lo había visto llegar temprano por la mañana.

-Etto... Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quiere que pida?

-Bieeen...creo que cambiaron el menú, así que trae el nuevo postre que te recomiende Kisuke, quiero arroz con pollo tonkatsu y manju, uno de cerdo y uno de chocolate.

-Tienen un menú muy surtido-Dijo riendo la pelinaranja.

Cuando iba de salida, la detuvo su jefa.

-¡Nee, Orihimee, dile que traiga la comida al local mientras terminamos de arreglar la ropa!

-De acuerdo~

La chica estaba algo nerviosa, ese chico le gustaba mucho y no tenía muchas oportunidades de verlo. Hoy era un buen día. Un día mejor que los otros.

El pelinaranja terminaba su té cuando vio salir a la chica de la tienda de ropa. Cruzaron miradas un momento y ella le sonrió. El té que bebía el joven se quiso ir hacia sus pulmones, causándole una penosa y sonora tos. El superior le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda, y cuando logró recuperarse, la chica atravesaba la puerta del local.

-Buenos señorita, días el Ichigo más rápido atenderle, ¿En qué soy día?...

Urahara no pudo evitar una sonora risa, ante la cara de desconcierto de la chica, que increíblemente logró aguantar el reírse de lo escuchado.

-¡Bueno días Orihime-chaan!-Abrazó el rubio a la chica-¡Bienvenida seas a la tienda "El bankai más rápido de Karakura"! Ichigo es tu mesero del día, es mejor cocinando que hablando, así que no te preocupes. ¿En qué te podemos servir?

-Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san quiere que le recomiende un postre nuevo.

-Bien, tenemos una nueva especialidad: ¡Helado frito!

El rubio semiabrazó a la chica por los hombros, haciéndola pasar, para que le diera la orden completa. Mientras Ichigo recogía lo que quedaba de su dignidad y entraba en la cocina corriendo.

-Bien Ichigo, aquí está la nota del pedido-dejó una hojita sobre la barra que rodeaba la cocina, para que el ojicafé pudiera mirarla bien.-Orihime, dime, ¿Vendrás por la comida?

-Nop~, Yoruichi-san pidió que la llevaran porque tenemos mucho trabajo.

-¡Ohh, así que fueron para allá las chicas!

Orihime rió ligero, pues el asombrerado había dado en el clavo.

-Así es.-dijo sonriente

-¡Bien! ¡Necesito que escribas aquí a quién atendemos, por quién preguntamos, un número celular y un número de casa!

Ichigo miró con sorpresa al del bastón, por pedir tantos datos.

-Pero...estamos enfrente...-Orihime miró la pluma que le extendía el rubio.

-Si, ¡Pero tenemos muchos clientes, y nuestros pedidos pueden confundirse! ¡Ahora mismo Kurosaki debe entregar otros 6 pedidos a diferentes locales de la plaza!

-OK!-y la chica comenzó a anotar los datos, terminado esto, dio las gracias y salió.

Ichigo miraba desconfiado a su jefe, quien lo notó enseguida. El jefe miró hacía la ventana, donde Yoruichi ayudaba a Inoue con los maniquíes.

-Eres joven e idiota, necesitas ayuda-Dijo en tono totalmente serio, extendiendo la mano hacia Ichigo.

-¿De qué demonios..?-Y notó el movimiento, bajando la mirada.

-Nombre completo, número celular y probablemente el número de Yoru...-miró el papel que llevaba en la mano.-Es el número de Yoruichi...-y suspiró nostálgico-Bueno, es el nombre y número de celular, haz buen uso de él y cuida la comida que se te está quemando-Soltó el papel en la mesa.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-

Con 15 minutos de retraso, debido a un accidente en la cocina, Ichigo salió corriendo nerviosamente al establecimiento de ropa. La señorita Yoruichi lo vio venir y habló a su empleada.

-Orihime, ven un momento.

-¡Ya vo~y!

-Quita lo que hay en el mostrador para poder comer, ya vienen con nuestro pedido.

-¡Sip!

El pelinaranja se pasó una mano por el cabello, en un vago intento de calmarse. Infló el pecho, tratando de darse valor y entró.

-¡Buenas tardes, vengo con su comida!

-¡Buenas, Kurosaki-kun!-La chica tenía un ligero sonroje, que a los ojos del joven era encantador.

La pelinaranja hizo espacio para la comida, mientras el chico sacaba los pedidos de una bolsa, y ella buscaba dinero en la caja.

-Ah, mi jefe le mandó este mensaje a Yoruichi-san-dijo extendiendo un papel.

-¡Yoruichi-saan! ¡Mensaje!

La pelimorada salió, sonrió al tomar la nota sonrió con melancolía.

-Urahara dice que la comida corre por cuenta de mi sueldo...-Comentó Ichigo.

-Pero pero, Kurosaki-kun, ¡No me parece justo!-Comentó la pelinaranja. Ichigo simulando mala cara, pero escondiendo una sonrisa ligera por la preocupación de Orihime, iba a responder cuando Yoruichi le arrebató la palabra.

-Déjalo, él y Kisuke saben lo que hacen.

-¡Vale!-Dijo Orihime, con un puchero ligero.

Ichigo dio las gracias y se retiró. Yoruichi observó una vez más el papel que le enviara su viejo amigo, antes de "destruir la evidencia"

_Conseguí los datos de Orihime-chan para Ichigo. La comida corre por cuenta de él, ese será el precio. ¡Cuídate! Tu amigo, el sexy Kisuke_

Rompió el papel y se dispuso a comer, junto con su empleada.

-¡Itadakimasu!

-¡Itadakimasu!

Más tarde, cerca de las 4, en ambos establecimientos, los empleados se disponían a retirarse. El turno de Ichigo acababa cuando su amigo Mizuiro entrara a turno, con otros dos tipos con los que no congeniaba. En la tienda de ropa, ambas chicas estaban por cerrar.

-Bien Orihime, ya es hora de que te retires. Termino las cuentas y me voy yo también.

-¡Gracias Yoruichi-san! ¡Iré por mis cosas!

Dando las buenas tardes a medio mundo, la chica de cabello naranja y largo salió, perdiéndose entre la gente de la plaza, observada detenidamente por un ojicafé con prisa por retirarse. Desde un par de semanas atrás, el chico intentaba encontrar el momento de saludarla por algo que no fuera el trabajo, pero invariablemente algo sucedía...como hoy, que Mizuiro había sido retrasado por Keigo, quien fue súbitamente atropellado "sin querer" al atravesar una avenida.

Urahara dio un golpe con su abanico a Ichigo en la cabeza, con menos saña que el golpe de esa mañana.

-Se te saldrán los ojos si sigues mirándola así.

-...

-Ya llegó Mizuiro, Keigo está vivo pero lo idiota no se le quita.

Logró escapársele una risilla al joven.

-¿Tienes el papel que te di?

Ichigo lleva baba un arrugado papelito en el puño cerrado. Era la pulcra letra de Orihime.

-Lo conseguí y tu trabajo te costó, porque enserio te voy a cobrar esa comida, así que haz que sirva de algo y úsalo.

Ichigo asintió, se despidió dando las buenas tardes y salió del local, rumbo a su casa.

Iba muy pensativo, con la mirada clavada en el papel. Inoue Orihime, celular: ... ¿Estaba realmente bien que hiciera uso de esos datos? Habían sido obtenidos con un vil engaño por parte de Urahara...La chica no sabía para qué iban a ser utilizados realmente. ¿Y lo tachaba de acosador? ¿Y si se ofendía por que era un cobarde que sólo se enfrentaba a hablar con ella por el celular? ¿Y si hablaba y contestaba el novio de la chica?

Sacudió la cabeza, Kisuke ya había averiguado que la chica era soltera. Pero tal vez le había mentido... él no le daría demasiados datos a un viejo raboverde como su jefe...pero no, ella no era así, al menos no lo parecía...

Llegó a su casa, que estaba misteriosamente callada por la ausencia de su padre y sus hermanas, y subió a su habitación. Inoue Orihime... Tal vez... por un mensaje no habría problema...podían ir a dar un paseo... o al cine, había buenas películas estrenándose y no tendrían que hablar demasiado...además, al día siguiente era domingo... ¿Aceptaría salir un domingo? Ni siquiera había decidido si hablar o no con ella y empezaba a hacer planes, se fue al baño y se lavó la cara, tratando de tomar una decisión.

La ojigris había pasado por algo de leche y pan antes de llegar a su casa, iba muy alegre metida en sus propios pensamientos, cuando recordó que había visto al joven. Era un chico muy guapo, con un cuerpo bien atlético, muy serio pero una vez logró ver una sonrisa en él.

**_*Flash back~*_**

Cierto día, Rukia Kuchiki se encontraba molestando a Ichigo cuando Orihime entró por la comida. Miró a la chica bajita mientras le gritaba algo al pelinaranja, antes de aventarle un plato de ramen en la cabeza. Sorprendida, miró detenidamente la escena.

-¡Te dije que sin narutooo! ¡No me gusta el pescado!

-¡Enana idiota, comes sushi!

-¡El sushi no es pescado!

Orihime levantó el tazón que rodaba cerca de sus pies, y lo acercó a la barra. Tomó una servilleta de tela, que había cerca de la estufa y se la acercó a Ichigo, quien se sonrojó fuertemente, olvidando el pleito con la pequeña.

-Rukia-san, el sushi lleva pescado crudo.

-¡Mentira! ¡No sabe a pescado!

-Es por la preparación que lleva...

-¡No es cierto! ¡Y deja de ayudar a la zanahoria echada a perder! ¡Le diré a Urahara que lo corra ahora mismo!

El ojicafé se limpiaba la cara, notablemente derrotado, al sentir que perdía su primer empleo por olvidar un detalle insignificante.

-¡Rukia-san! ¡No creo que te guste que Byakuya-sama se entere de tus notas de matemáticas!

El silencio se hizo presente.

-¡Orihime, tú no sabes nada!

-¡Mentira, sé que fue el único profesor de las materias que reprobaste que no quiso aceptar un soborno del dinero de Byakuya-sama!

Ichigo evitó mirar a las chicas, pero el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo afilado.

-No serás capaz... ¡No tienes derecho! ¡Es mi hermano, no te va a creer!

Orihime endureció ligeramente su mirada, para dirigirse a la menor de los Kuchiki.

-¿Te arriesgas, Rukia-san?

La pelinegra recordó el mal temperamento de su hermano cuando le dan noticias que afectan su imagen pública y sudó frio. Miró despectivamente a los dos chicos antes de salir dando un portazo.

Ichigo estaba estupefacto. Miró a la pelinaranja que le extendía algunas servilletas de papel.

-Oi...tu... ¿Conoces al señor Kuchiki?

-¡Ah si!-se sobó la nuca con nerviosismo-Su empresa tiene una beca para escasos recursos y pues, como soy becada y llevo muy buen promedio, Byakuya-sama me ha invitado a muchos eventos y tenemos contacto frecuente-soltó la pelinaranja.

-¡Vaya! ¡Nunca había visto que alguien se enfrentara así a Rukia!

-Jeje no quiere que Byakuya-sama se entere que bajó de calificaciones. Últimamente ya casi no estudia, pero shhh, es secreto de estado-rio la ojigris

-¿No pensabas acusarla?

-Nop, era sólo para que te dejara en paz

Kurosaki observó entonces la hermosa sonrisa que su interlocutora le ofrecía y se pasmó unos segundos, sonriendo con el ceño relajado, hasta que recibió un bastonazo en la nuca.

-¡Orihime-chaaan! ¿Ya te están atendiendo?-Comentó el rubio, mirando con aire molesto al ojicafé.

-Etto... ¡Ah si! ¡Sea bienvenida!-Comenzó Ichigo, con nerviosismo.

**_*Fin flash black~*_**

La pelinaranja sonrió ante el recuerdo. Desde entonces no había podido ver otra sonrisa del joven, pero jamás olvidaría la que le regaló ese día. Pensativa, siguió su camino.

¿Y si los datos que había dejado en el establecimiento los usaba Ichigo? ¡Quizá hasta le llamaba al celular o le mandaba un mensaje! ¡A lo mejor le invitaba a tomar un café al día siguiente! A lo mejor...a lo mejor empezaba a acosarla siguiendo todos sus movimientos por medio del número celular y esos servicios de localización de personas, y así sabría cuándo y a dónde salía...

Rió divertida, esas cosas solo pasaban en los mangas shoujo o historias así. ¿Además, qué interés podía tener Ichigo en ella?

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y dejó las cosas sobre la mesa. Saludó a la foto de su hermano fallecido y miró el refrigerador, en busca de una idea para cocinar.

Sobre la mesa, el celular comenzó a vibrar, antes de oír las primeras notas de "Good luck my way", de L'arc en Ciel, sonando. La guitarra abrió paso a la voz del vocalista, que llevaba menos de una línea cantada cuando Orihime tomó el celular.

"Mentira...no marcaría...no es él"

En la pantalla había un número que no conocía, y respondió la llamada.

-Ah...Etto... ¿O-Orihime...Inoue?

El rojo invadió a la chica hasta las orejas

-¡¿Kurosaki-kun?

-Etto, ¡A-antes de que te molestes porque usé la información que dejaste en el restaurante quiero pedirte algo! ¡¿Te...te...te...te...te gustaría salir mañana?

El chico casi lo había gritado, en su nerviosismo. Del otro lado un silencio estaba enmarcando la tensión del ambiente.

-¿Inoue? ¡Inoue!...¡Maldición!-sonó el golpe de un puño sobre la pared-le dije a Urahara que era mala idea usar la info...

-¡Si quierooo!

* * *

Y así termina esta linda historia de amor. Les he comentado que la lluvia es uno de los factores que más me inspiran? No estoy segura a qué se deba.

Datos importantes:

*Vip's: es un restaurante de México (desconosco dónde más esté), cuyos meseros visten una camisa blanca y pantalón negro, algunos llevan también un delantal negro. El uniforme es muy distintivo, a los que sean de acá les hará gracia. Y los que no, pues ya se pueden imaginar a Ichigo así vestido.

*Tempura: es la costumbre de cubrir algún alimento con una masa ligera y freirlo. Aquí se detalla de tempura de helado (lo hay, si encuentran un restaurante llamado Teriyaki-san, no se lo pierdan por nada, ya que es delicioso), tempura de cerdo y tempura de brochetas (brochetas de queso, con pimiento y / o algún tipo de carne[en general, lo que lleva es queso y cualquier otro alimento que se te atraviese], al ser freido el queso se derrite y como va cubierto por una masa y ésta se cocina, no se desborda nada). En fin, no tiene límite.

*Teriyaki: es un estilo para preparar la carne, disculpen que no dé más datos más que usan salsa de soya y a veces salsa catsup, pero desconosco qué otros ingredientes usen, sólo sé que es delicioso.

*Tonkatsu: es una salsa preparada a base de salsa de soya y salsa catsup reducidas al fuego, también es muy rica.

*Manju: son unos panes (bollitos) redondos, aproximadamente del tamaño de la mano, hechos con harina de arroz. Como pudieron leer, llevan rellenos de los más diversos, desde dulces a salados, y son algo famosos en los animes. Los venden de este lado del charco y son una delicia.

*Naruto: busquen una imagen de un plato de ramen, y en la mayoría notarán una figura redonda (como una pequeña flor) de color blanco con un espiral rosado. Es un acompañante de la sopa hecho de pasta de pescado.

Itadakimasu: se traduce como un "buen provecho".

La canción "Good luck my way" de L'arc en Ciel es la utilizada para última película de "Full Metal Alchemist Shintetsu". Disculpen que desconosca el nombre de la película, pero amo la canción. Se las recomiendo mucho, si tienen oportunidad de escucharla en Youtube.

Por cierto, Bleach fue cancelado por un año únicamente, para dejar que el manga avance y evitar tanto relleno que baja los raitings. Ya los veremos dentro de unos meses Pierrot...

Bieeen...eso fue todo.

Disfruté muchísimo con esta historia, espero les guste. Cuidense mucho, disfruten de la vida y aguas con el calor que ya llegó y uno se deshidrata.

Nos leemos~

Janee~

_Inoue Kibe Shaolin Shihoin Kuchik_i

||||| Mitad Humana, Mitad Puerta~ |||||

|||**Manguimanzana**|||

_**Kuchiki Kibe**_

Quejas, dudas, chistes(hagan feliz a la autora), comentarios, petitorios, sugerencias, pedidos, denuncias, recomendaciones, donaciones, chismes, aportaciones y reclamos. Si te tomaste el tiempo de leerlo, dejame un review~

_Good luck my way, shinjiru michi ee(8)_

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
